


Как равные

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Реал сразу признал Серхио своим.
Relationships: Real Madrid (Character)/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 2





	Как равные

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — любимая Tod in Venedig

Серхио 19, и он испуган.

С Севильей всё было не так. Она прижималась пышной грудью, щекотала нос вьющимися прядями, выбивающимися из причёски. Она сунула ему цветок за ухо и удалилась, чмокнув в макушку, шурша оборками на многоярусной юбке, под аккорды фламенко, всегда окружавшими её. У Серхио до сих пор звучал в ушах её голос:

— Ты севильяно навсегда, но ты не мой.

Реал, похоже, сразу посчитал его своим. Серхио дрожал голышом, несмотря на жару, а Реал, безупречно свежий в своём белоснежном костюме, задумчиво улыбался. Потом подмигнул и изменился: будто рябь по воде прошла. Теперь напротив стоял молодой мужчина в сливочной форме, с капитанской повязкой, аккуратной бородкой и смутно знакомыми карими глазами в ранних морщинках.

— Так тебе будет проще.

Реал в этом обличье улыбался менее загадочно, скорее, насмешливо и настойчиво подталкивал Серхио к кровати, странно смотревшейся в просторном, но безупречно деловом кабинете. Татуированные руки упёрлись в грудь, и Серхио упал на прохладные простыни, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не отползти в панике к дальнему краю.

— И это моё будущее? Моя гордость? — Кажется, Реал издевался. — Мне говорили, ты дерзок и своенравен.

Серхио дёрнулся то ли от возмущения, то ли от того, что шершавая ладонь прошлась по соскам, открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, и был заткнут поцелуем — собственническим, властным. Реал накрыл его своим телом, так и не раздевшись, и целовал вдумчиво, покалывая бородой, то прикусывая нижнюю губу, то проводя по зубам языком, то вталкивая его глубже и сплетая с языком Серхио, пресекая все попытки перехватить инициативу, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке, поглаживая другой рукой бедро, приподнимая, пока Серхио не раскрылся и не скрестил ноги у него на пояснице.

— Ну вот и славно. Думаю, этого хватит, чтобы скрепить контракт. — Реал подмигнул, оторвавшись, встал, одёргивая футболку. — Ванная за этой дверью. — И вышел. 

Серхио остался на кровати, пытаясь отдышаться, краснея и рассматривая собственный вставший член...

Серхио 29, и он победитель.

У него аккуратная бородка-эспаньолка, ранние морщины вокруг карих глаз и капитанская повязка на рукаве сливочной формы. 

Он вошёл в кабинет, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не открыть дверь ногой. Руки ещё подрагивали, помня тяжесть кубка, а в венах кипела кровь, в которой, кроме адреналина, любая лаборатория обнаружила бы приличный процент алкоголя.

Реал поднялся из-за стола, рассеянно улыбнулся и без слов направился к кровати. Всё верно. Серхио — победитель, и он должен получить всё, что ему причитается. И немного сверху.

— На столе.

Серхио сам был в ужасе от своей наглости, но Реал только склонил голову к плечу, позволяя обнимать себя, пока белый костюм, как полагается любой иллюзии, не истаял под руками Серхио. Упершись ягодицами в край столешницы, Реал приподнял брови над меняющими посекундно цвет глазами:

— Что дальше?

Серхио усадив его на стол, прижался, уткнув лицо в голое плечо, вдыхая запах свежей травы, новой формы, ощущая на губах металлическую отполированную поверхность кубка:

— Я твой капитан.

Больше всего сейчас ему хотелось уложить Реал грудью на стол, утвердить своё превосходство, показать, кто стал источником величия и славы, вбиваться, придерживая заломленные назад руки, чувствовать покорность, слушать стоны, а потом...

— У меня было много капитанов, — отозвался Реал голосом, который вернул Серхио в реальность более действенно, чем ведро воды на голову.

Серхио отстранился, жадно разглядывая бледное лицо, сведённые на переносице брови, родинки на груди, повязку на бицепсе — такую же, как у него самого. Вратарские перчатки валялись на столешнице, будто небрежно сброшенные только что.

— Чехо, я горжусь тобой. Так горжусь.

— Надень перчатки... — Серхио выдохнул и отошёл, не отводя взгляда от улыбки, едва приподнявшей уголки губ.

Он избавлялся от одежды, будто в трансе, роняя футболку, шорты, трусы, гетры, пока не оказался на кровати и не закрыл глаза, боясь спугнуть наваждение. Грубая поверхность вратарской перчатки коснулась щеки...

Серхио 32, и он виноват.

Страха не было. Серхио хотел наказания. Он устал и измучился, прокручивая в голове решения, которые принимал, оценивая варианты, выискивая лазейку.

— Раздевайся.

Серхио почти с радостью избавился от формы, которую не имел права носить. Он был только зрителем на трибуне.

— Оставь повязку.

Реал смотрел отстранённо, сквозь, лишь немного кривил губы, не теряя бесстрастности индейского идола. Свет ламп подчеркивал гладкость лысого черепа. Костюм казался помятым, белизна — желтоватой.

— На колени.

Серхио стоял на коленях посреди кабинета. Черный шелк лишил его зрения, капитанская повязка давила сильнее, чем ремни на скрещенных за спиной запястьях. Больше всего Серхио боялся, что этим всё и закончится...

Серхио 34.

Реал сам открыл ему дверь кабинета. Кровать будто стала меньше, незначительнее, дальше. Постельное белье было смято, будто на ней спали. Просто спали.

Серхио вдохнул запах свежей травы и кофе: на столе стояли две чашки.

— Со сливками?

Серхио рассмеялся и кивнул. Сегодня они поговорят как равные.


End file.
